


Lophelia

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Outsider being cryptic, bless him, thats all he knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: The Outsider pays a brief visit to reader
Relationships: The Outsider/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Lophelia

It was a dreary day in Karnaca and cold even for the south, all gray skies, and rumbling thunder. Nothing like the winter storms in Gristol though. The apartment was quiet and clean and it was quiet below the balcony. No howlers or overseers fighting it out, for a moment at the very least. The only real noise was the sound of the rain hitting the roof and the delicate tinkle of a spoon hitting the sides of a teacup. Raspberry Hibiscus sweetened with a bit of honey.

You had opened the balcony doors and welcomed the sweet scent of rain into your apartment, and heard the faintest trace of the ocean calling out to you. A dangerous thing to be sure, to hear the ocean beckon and to hear bits of whalebone singing. Runes and Bonecharms keening to be held. To be used. You might have crafted a charm here or there and sold it to someone for a decent bit of coin. Things weren’t getting any easier with Duke Abele cutting the artery of Karnaca and guzzling the blood that surged out. Prices and hours were going up and wages weren’t getting any higher. The overseers weren’t exactly favored either.

The air trembled and shivered and then seemed to groan. The smooth surface of your tea rippled. The scent of ocean spray was directly behind you and shiver rippled through you.

“Would you like a cup?” You asked and lifted your cup to the entity behind you. Another shift in the air and he burst into existence in front of you, shadows rippling at his edge, the wild untamed smell of ocean slamming into you. Ocean. Decaying leaves. Rust. His face was pale and narrow just bordering on a gray cast and his eyes were black as ink. Pretty almost.

“Hello, Y/n” he greeted softly and you leaned back in your chair, crossed your legs.

“God of the Void,” you said softly. His expression betrayed nothing. He turned and clasped his hands behind his back as he walked over to the balcony.

“You’ve always heard it singing. The bones. An empire built on dead whales and the corpses of heretics,” he said softly. You’d seen the black eyes in the corners of your dreams as a child, the memory of it fading to near nothing in the waking world. Only a bad dream spurred on by the overzealous sermons at the chapel your parents took you to. You didn’t go now.

“I always felt bad for the whales...when I was a child I could hear them bellowing at the docks. Back then they brought them in alive…” you whispered. What few whales they brought in on the Serkonan coast. An unpleasant memory to be sure. “And now I hear their remains at all times.”

The Outsider turned back to you and merely stared for a few moments.

“They hear you as well,” he said and was gone as quickly as he had come.


End file.
